Traitors
by Who you callin' Normal
Summary: everyone has heard of the original warrior clans, but these clans are less popular and live somewhere less prepared for betrayels and hard ships...
1. Duskclan Allegiance

**this the allegiance for Duskclan, the next chapter will be about Duskclan so i just wanted to get this out of the way. if you have any ideas for warrior names for the other clans, please tell me :3**

Duskclan-Mean, Cruel, best at hunting birds.

Leader: Hawkstar- brown and white tom with a graying muzzle and amber eyes. mean and controling.

Deputy: Whiteclaw- white she-cat with long front claws and dark blue eyes.

Warriors: Rockfur- grey tabby tom with grey eyes. partually blind but doesn't let that stop him from being a good warrior.

Blizzardstorm- white she-cat with black spots and grey eyes.

Falconwing- white tabby tom with bright green eyes.

Skybird- best in the clan at catching birds. grayish-blue she-cat and blue eyes.

Darknight- jet black tom with blue eyes and one gray paw.

Apprentice; Nightpaw

Batwing- black tom with brown eyes.

Apprentice; Mistpaw

Blackpelt- jet black she-cat with green eyes.

Roseclaw- red she-cat with long front claws and amber eyes.

Dawnlight- blonde she-cat with light amber eyes.

Bramblepelt- Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentices: Nightpaw-black tom with a white tail and green eyes.

Mistpaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Med. cat: Goldenflower- Golden tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

Elders: Shadowfire- dark red she-cat with amber eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**hey guyz! hope you enjoy the first chapter of Traitors! please, if you read, review to let me know what you think! thank you :3**

Mistpaw stepped out into the cool sunlight of Duskclan. The air was crisp and musky in the leaf fall air.  
Mistpaw trotted over to the entrance of the warriors den and peeked in.  
"Batwing?" she whispered into the den.  
She saw movment inside as Skybird sat up instead. "Mistpaw, what are you doing?" he asked irratedly.  
Mistpaw dipped her head. "Sorry, Skybird. i'm looking for Batwing." she apoligized. "Do you know where he is?" she added.  
Skybird shook his head. "I think he went out of camp with Blizzardstorm." he reported.  
Mistpaw sighed and took his head out of the den. 'Batwing is always running around with that dumb she-cat.' Mistpaw thought.  
She stomped over to the leaders den and called softly in. "Hawkstar?" she said it softly because she was scared of her leader/father. he was way to protective.  
"What?!" he yelled. Mistpaw walked in and Hawkstar calmed down. "What do you need?" he asked less harshly.  
Mistpaw looked down at the ground. "Sorry Hawkstar. i just wanted to know when Batwing was coming back from being with Blizzardstorm." she said quietly.  
Hawkstar narrowed his eyes. "Where is he?" he asked.  
Mistpaew kept looking at the ground. "Skybird said that Batwing was out with Blizzardstorm."  
Hawkstar sighed. "Okay, i'll talk to him when he gets back. for now you can train with Nightpaw and Darknight."  
Mistpaw nodded and rushed out of the den and walked over to the apprentices den and walked inside and jumped onto Nightpaws back to wake him.  
NIghtpaw jumped and squarmed under Mistpaws weight. "Get off!" he hissed.  
Mistpaw stepped off of him and smiled.  
"What was that for?!" he meowed. Licking his fur.  
Mistpaw purred. "I needed to wake you up so we could train." she meowed.  
Nightpaw rolled his eyes. "Why can't you train with your mentor?" he asked.  
Mistpaw looked at him angrily. "Because he's out with that Blizzardwing again! It's weird that he keeps sneaking around with her because every cat from here to the Dark Forest knows that they're mates!" she spat angrily.  
Nightpaw nodded and smiled. "Race you to the warriors den!" and he stormed off.  
Mistpaw followed and they nearly toppled over Darknight as he was about to enter the den. he let out a huff as Nightpaw and Mistpaw toppled him to the ground.  
they instantly got off of him and stared as he got up.  
"What was that for?!" he yelled.  
Nightpaw's ears flattened to his head. "I... I... I..." he stuttered.  
Mistpaw stepped forward. "I-it was my fault!" she meowed.  
Darknight's head swang to face Mistpaw and she flinched at his strong glare. "Well... Okay..." he meowed through gritted teeth. "But, don't let it happen again! Got it?"  
The two apprentices nodded and looked after Darknight as he stomped off. Once Darknight was out of earshot, Nightpaw turned to Mistpaw. "Why did you do that?!" he demanded. "You could have gotten in BIG trouble!" he whimpered.  
Mistpaw batted Nightpaw playfully. "Stop whining, it's not like i got into trouble or anything." she demanded, padded towards the freshkill pile.  
Nightpaw followed hastily, still pouting. "You could have been punished! I mean, think of what Hawkstar would have done to you!"  
Mistpaw laughed. "My dad won't touch me, he's to proud and protective!" she said over her shoulder.  
Nightpaw narrowed his eyes and hissed. "Whatever!"  
Just then, there was some rustling at the entrance to camp as Batwing and Blizzardstorm.  
"Finally!" Mistpaw sighed as Batwing padded over to her.  
"What?" he asked, oblivious.  
Mistpaw hissed. "while you were out with your mate-"  
"She's not my mate!" he inturupted her.  
"Fine," Mistpaw said. "while you were out with your non-mate, i had to stay here in camp because you couldn't take me out to train, and Darknight didn't even think about taking me and Nightpaw out to train!" she explained, annoyed.  
Batwing laughed. "Sorry,"  
"What are YOU laughing at?!" she damanded.  
"Nothing..." he said smiling. "How about, we go out and hunt some squirrels!" he said excitedly.  
Mistpaw smiled and nodded, forgeting being mad.  
As they walked out of camp together, a thought popped into Mistpaw's head. 'where's Nightpaw?' she wondered, looking over her shoulder to see Darknight yelling at her friend.


	3. Shimmerclan Allegiance

**hey guyz! this is the allegiance of Shimmerclan. if you have ANY warrior names or discriptions that you want in the story, PLEASE tell me! thank you! X3**

Shimmerclan: Best at fishing, Live near water

Leader: Shiningstar- Blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Deputy: Longstep- tall golden brown tom with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Fernshade- Light brown she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice; Leafpaw

Warriors:

Minnowclaw- Silver tabby tom with dark green eyes. (Name and description by Moonlit Demise)

Haringfoot- Brown tom with big ears and white feet. amber eyes.

Apprentice; Thornpaw

Raggedheart- Long furred ginger tom with amber eyes.

Mudfur- brown tom with green eyes.

Apprentice; Icepaw

Crowface- black tom who had half of his face clawed by a crow which made scars. blue eye.

Fallensong- golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Silverfang- silver tabby she-cat with long teeth and green eyes.

apprentice; Wildpaw

Deadfoot- black she-cat with one broken foot and amber eyes.

Cloudpetal- white she-cat with light amber eyes.

Apprentice; Spottedpaw

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- brown and yellow tom with brown eyes.

Thornpaw- dark grey tom with brown eyes.

Icepaw- bright blue/gray she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Wildpaw- ginger she-cat with fluffy fur and bright green eyes.

Spottedpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

Sundapple- Golden queen with 4 kits. Mousekit, Shimmerkit, Wolfkit, and Riverkit. Her mate is Crowface. Blue eyes.

Sedgewhisker- Brown expecting queen with long whiskers and green eyes. Her mate is Longstep.

Kits:

Mousekit- Grey tom with a bright pink nose and amber eyes.

Shimmerkit- Grey she-cat with dark grey spots and a grey tail. she has blue eyes.

Wolfkit- Brown tom with amber eyes.

Riverkit- Black tom with dark blue eyes.

Elders:

Frozenwing- white she-cat with blue eyes.


End file.
